This Gift Christmas
by Brucasfan4lyfe
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Lucas is about to give Brooke a present she'll cherish forever. BL one shot. R & R please!


**A/N:** So in the spirit of Christmas, I decided to write a new one – shot. Title of this story and it's lyrics in italics are to the song "This Gift (Christmas)" by 98 Degrees. Enjoy and feel free to leave comments :)

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing. All I did was write this story.

"_**THIS GIFT (CHRISTMAS)"**_

It's Christmas Eve, your favorite time of the year and you are at home with the one woman you love more than anything in the world. Your pretty girl, the one who's made you complete. She's made your heart race with every breath she's taken and every word she's spoken. She's changed you so much, made you a better person and given you a new perspective on life. You love her with your entire heart and know that you are destined to be with her.

She is fiercely independent. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave. She has changed your world and she doesn't even know it. But in a few minutes she'll know it all.

You and Brooke have just gotten home. It's five minutes to midnight; you're both just coming back from Nathan and Haley's Christmas Eve party and if the weather forecast loves you it will do it's magic and start snowing any moment now. You just pray silently that it's this moment. And then your prayers are answered.

"Lucas look, it's snowing" she exclaims, the excitement raving in her voice and eyes. She pushes the curtains aside so that she can see from clear view.

_The snow is falling, the city is white_

_Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight_

_And we're all alone_

_There's no one home_

_You're finally in my arms again_

"Is it really?" you ask, walking over to her putting your arms around her waist and hold her. You both look out of the window admiring the snow for a few moments and you know that this sudden weather change is your cue. Your cue to chase your future.

"It looks so amazing. I love while it falls, it's like the whole world comes to a stop." Brooke gushed.

"Yeah?" you inquire holding her closely and kissing her neck. You deeply inhale that lovely fragrance of hers, knowing it's only her who can smell so sweet.

"Mmm-hmm. It's so peaceful and quiet. I don't think we've had a White Christmas in years" she says.

_The night is silent and Christmas is here_

_I couldn't ask for more than having you near_

_Cause I love you girl,_

_I always will_

_And now I know the moment is right_

You smile and kiss her again, happy to see the snow but far more interested in your pretty girl. "You are so beautiful Brooke. Snow doesn't even compare."

She turns around and puts her arms around your neck. "That's really sweet"

You look into her gorgeous eyes. "I have something for you"

"What, we're exchanging gifts already? I thought we were going to wait till the morning". she says smiling.

You close your eyes for a moment loving the touch of her had on your cheek.

"I can't wait any longer" you reply, shaking your head. And you know this is it - this is the moment you've been waiting for.

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees, there's no better time _

_It's something to last for as long as you live _

_Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give_

You pull out the small box with the ring you've bought her. It's a 22 carat diamond and you've spent more money on it than you ever could have imagined. But that's okay. Because you know that the woman you've bought it for is worth it. She's worth every last penny you own.

You are on your knees now and open the box. You can feel your heart pounding and your palms are sweaty, your hands trembling with nervousness.

"Lucas what are you doing?" she asks, barely able to get the words out.

"Brooke. I love you with all my heart. You came back into my life for a reason, and I really believe that reason is for us to be together for all of time..." you start.

She puts her hands over her mouth and her tears don't hold back for a second. They are rapidly streaming down her face now.

You continue. "You're the one true thing I know I can believe in and I want to have the opportunity to make you as happy as you have made me.

_I thought I'd give you something shiny and new_

_I tried to find something worthy of you_

_But I realized, when I looked inside_

_There's some things that money can't buy_

"Lucas -" she cuts in.

You aren't done yet and won't stop until you've said it all. This is your third embarrassing speech and it's promised to be your best yet.

"We've been through a lot, and I know there will be some tough times down the road, but I also know that if I don't ask you to be mine forever I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. Because I know in my heart that you're the only one for me. I want to be your husband, Brooke Davis. So I'm asking you...will your marry me?"

_You know I'll always be true to you_

_And you know I'm the one you can turn to_

_Any time, any place, or anywhere_

_You know that I'll always be there_

There is a brief silence and you almost start to panic thinking she's going to say no and reject your proposal. And then she speaks.

_I feel the magic, whenever you're near_

_I feel it even more this time of the year_

_Cause I love you girl_

_I always will_

_And now I know the moment is right_

"Of course. Of course I will marry you Lucas" she answers, her voice filled with more certainty than you've ever heard. She puts her hands on your cheeks and pulls you into a kiss. Deep, passionate, soulful. It's the best kiss you've ever experienced and her acceptance to your proposal is your confirmation. The confirmation that she's yours and yours alone.

You take her finger again and put the ring on her and you both kiss again.

"Thank you Brooke. Thank you for giving me this chance. I'm going to prove to you how much you mean to me. I love you so much"

"I love you too" she replies. Your heads are leaned forward, against each others. She's still crying and you can feel your own tears threatening to fall now too, but you smile because they are tears of pure joy. So you let them fall. It's strange; you've never cried yet been so happy at once until now.

"Merry Christmas pretty girl" you whisper, holding her in your arms.

You'll wake up tomorrow and it's going to be your first day as an engaged man. You can't wait till morning because you'll open your eyes and see the most valuable thing beside you. Then your family and friends will come and you and your pretty girl will tell them you're getting married. And they will all squeal in excitement and start talking about the wedding, but all you'll be doing is looking at your beautiful pretty girl and know that she's the best gift you've ever received. You won't care where you get married or what you wear, all you'll care about is making sure Brooke Davis finds all the happiness she deserves in her life. You'll buy her a new house, have two boys and a girl and live happily ever after as Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott.

_The way it should be._


End file.
